


a taste on my lips

by sunshinemysme (orphan_account)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, Dry Humping, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, Moaning, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Neck Kissing, Orgasm Delay, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21664510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sunshinemysme
Summary: Hewantsit, and there’s something so lustful and intoxicating about that. Want, want,want.It’s like an art. And Jihyun, naturally, is an artist.
Relationships: Han Jumin/V | Kim Jihyun
Comments: 13
Kudos: 151
Collections: mysme fics uwu





	a taste on my lips

**Author's Note:**

> written and posted to help fight my paranoia disorder :(

It’s past midnight. His head is pounding from the music blasting in his ears, lights flashing at him in the darkness, and his headache is splitting, screaming. Jumin eyes the drink in front of him, his fourth glass of wine of the night, vision blurry from drunkenness and the darkness of the bar, and the man next to him takes his own drink.

Jihyun holds out his glass and smiles. Through the darkness, Jumin can see his flushed face, his messy hair, pupils dilated from behind his glasses.

They are so unbelievably drunk. He can’t tell if this is the reason why Jihyun looks so fucking _beautiful._

“To us,” Jihyun says.

“To us.”

They clink their glasses together and drink.

/

The back of the bar is quieter, less intense, yet the voices in Jumin’s head are _screaming,_ their own kind of intensity. Jihyun’s fingers feel like fire against his skin, breath hot on his neck.

“Darling...” Another kiss to his neck, a roll of his hips against Jumin’s lap, hands roaming up and down Jumin’s body and touching him _everywhere._

“J-Jihyun—”

Jihyun’s teeth sink into his skin and he moans, hands shaking as he pulls him closer, bodies pushing together, pleasure spiking. Jihyun moans against his skin as he grinds against his crotch and humps him, the sounds like distant echoes in Jumin’s head.

His movements grow faster and his sounds more erotic, and Jumin grips his waist and pulls him closer and his eyes are rolling in pleasure.

Jihyun’s hands glide across his body, fingers tugging at his clothes, before he teases the hem of his pants and pushes on the fabric, touching him _there—_

 _“There—!_ Right there- don’t stop—!”

“Do you want me to touch you?”

Jumin nods desperately, seeing stars behind his closed eyes. Jihyun’s fingers glide from his groin to his chest to his cheek, sending a shiver down Jumin’s spine. Jihyun tips his chin up and smiles.

“What do you want me to do, darling?”

Jihyun rolls his hips again, harder, and Jumin’s moaning and biting his lip in pleasure, eyes dark with lust. All he knows in this moment is want, want, _want—!_

He wants Jihyun to tear off his clothes and kiss him everywhere and make love to him. He wants Jihyun to pin him against the wall and touch him and make him lose himself completely to pleasure. _God,_ fuck, he wants, _he wants—_

“I- I want you to _touch me_ and—”

He doesn’t know what he’s saying—he’s drunk out of his mind and consumed by pleasure and he’s telling Jihyun every erotic thought, ever fantasy in his head, and it—

“—touch me and kiss me and _make me lose my mind—”_

It feels—

“—I- I want you to- _fuck...! Go down on me—!”_

It slips out before he can catch it. He’s cut off by Jihyun’s lips against his own, tongue gliding over his lip and into his mouth. Jihyun’s humping him again and pushing and grinding against him and it sends his head spinning—fuck, he’s _hard._

He’s out of breath when the kiss ends, Jihyun’s smile growing wider as he kisses under his chin and back to his neck.

“Tell me how much you want me.”

He’s teasing Jumin’s waistline again, fingers gliding over his skin, Jumin feels like he’s going insane.

He wants him.

“I want you.”

“Say it again.”

_He wants him._

“I want you... Jihyun.”

Jihyun’s fingers slip under the hem of his pants and Jumin sucks in a breath, pleasure growing higher and higher. His hand is so close, so _painfully_ close.

“Jumin...”

One motion of his hand and he’s touching him, _touching him,_ and there’s an explosion inside Jumin—he moans, gripping Jihyun’s clothes.

“I want... to touch you... and kiss you, everywhere.”

Jihyun pulls his hardness from his pants, moving his hand, up and down and up and down. His movements are slow, but they’re getting faster and faster and—

“I can never get enough of you, Jumin. I want you to never get enough of me.”

And Jihyun kisses him as he works his hand, down and up and down and up, and it’s like a spinning wheel. He can never get enough of this, of him, and the pleasure’s building up and he wants, _he wants—!_

He rolls his hips into Jihyun’s touch, moaning into his mouth with desperation and eagerness. Jihyun’s rubbing his thumb over the tip and twisting his wrist, such a new, euphoric, amazing feeling, and he can never get enough of this, of _him._

_“Jihyun—!”_

He rides out this feeling for as long as Jihyun moves his hand, his motions slowing to a stop, _right_ before Jumin’s climax. He lets out a groan of confusion and opens his eyes.

Jihyun’s out of breath. “My mouth.”

_“Oh.”_

Jihyun lets out a laugh, a warm smile on his face.

“Did you—?”

“You’re making me lose my mind.”

A breathless kiss before Jihyun speaks again. “I want to make you forget your name.”

The voices in Jumin’s head are still screaming in their own kind of intensity—he’s still so _hard._

He can feel his phone in his pocket, and he’s gripping at it when he pushes against Jihyun and kisses him again, a new, intoxicating kind of intensity.

He can never get enough, and tonight, he won’t.

/

They close the partition separating them from Driver Kim, and Jihyun slams him against the car window, leans over him, and kisses him again, gliding his tongue past his lips and grinding against him.

Jihyun’s glasses are slipping off his face, his hair is even messier, and he tastes like alcohol and desperation. Their kisses are quick, breathless, messy, but they’re the most beautiful, perfect kisses, and it’s like he’s getting drunker and drunker.

He pulls at Jumin’s waistline, dropping his head to kiss him through the fabric of his pants, and Jumin moans—he’s teasing him, and he’s so good at it, so good and making Jumin get lost in pleasure, and _god—!_

He can’t get enough of it.

/

Jihyun’s eyes are dark with lust, and he slams him against the wall in his penthouse, kissing him with a _new kind of intensity_ and intoxicating rapture. He pushes and pulls, hands tugging at Jumin’s clothes, as Jumin’s own hand feels for the door to his bedroom, and they slip inside.

He’s pushed onto the bed before he knows it, head spinning, fingers numb and tingling. His back is against the pillows, and Jihyun’s above him, leaning over him. His kisses move from his lips to his neck to his chest before he’s kissing his waistband and his fingers are tugging it down.

Jumin’s moaning and panting and begging for more, and Jihyun’s able to get his pants down, kissing his inner thigh. His lustful thoughts from the bar return to him, overtaking him like a wave.

He’s drunk on pleasure. His eyes struggle to stay open, yet he sees Jihyun pick up his head, rip off his glasses, and throw them down, kissing the warm skin at his waist, hand around his hardness again.

Jumin can barely fathom this, and everything is blurred—the memories are blurred, his vision is blurred, and with that, the sight of Jihyun’s tongue licking his tip is blurred. The euphoria is indescribable.

He moans, hands gripping Jihyun’s hair as he sucks him, working his lips and his tongue, head moving up and down and down and up. Jihyun twists his wrist and his lips move around him, eyes darting up to lock with Jumin’s before—

Before he turns his head to the side, gliding his tongue all the way up his hardness, and Jumin leans his head against the pillow, panting.

They are so unbelievably drunk. He can’t tell if this is the reason why Jihyun looks so fucking _beautiful._

He glances down at Jihyun—his mouth is around his dick, he still can’t believe it, and his hand is gripping his base. His eyes meet Jumin’s and he smiles. It’s so wonderfully exhilarating.

“Oh _god,_ Jihyun—”

He moans again, impulsively rolling his hips up into Jihyun’s mouth, eyes screwed shut in spiking pleasure. He’s shaking, and this burning feeling in his groin, the feeling of Jihyun’s lips and tongue, is giving him a splitting headache.

Jihyun’s licking and sucking and moving his hand and twisting his wrist and his movements are getting _faster faster faster_ —his best friend is between his legs, and he can’t help but moan his name.

He takes Jumin deeper into his mouth, glancing up at him, and he moans while his lips are _still around his dick_ and god, _fuck,_ that sends him into an exhilaration. Jumin lets out a gasp and his hands return to his hair, begging for more, for him to go faster.

_“Don’t stop...!”_

And his lips slide off him and he leans back down, gliding his tongue from the base to the tip and Jumin’s _so close to his climax_ and- and—

_“Fuck... me—!”_

The pleasure doesn’t spill over. He groans in frustration.

Jihyun’s twisting his wrist around his dick, movements getting slower and slower. Jumin relaxes into the bed, panting, the sensations tingling, words heavy in the air.

He brings his hand up to lay across his forehead, rolling his hips for some kind of friction. Jihyun crawls on top of him, leaning down to kiss his neck.

“Jumin...”

His breath is hot against his neck, rocking his hips, and Jihyun’s clothes rub against his hardness, a slow pace.

The way he says his name—it’s making him go _crazy._ He’s humping him again, moaning the same word over and over, and Jumin’s hands grip at his back.

Jihyun’s movements are rhythmic, pushing Jumin against the bed, and the sensations are throbbing and euphoric. He claws at Jihyun’s hair and speaks into his ear.

_“Fuck me.”_

Jihyun’s fingers glide across his chest and Jumin repeats the statement under his breath, meeting Jihyun’s movements by rolling his hips up, grinding against him. His lips are hot against Jumin’s neck, his words soft whispers in his ear.

He can’t hear it at first—it’s quiet and hesitant, shaking with sobs. He can feel Jihyun’s tears on his skin when he says it again— _I love you, I love you_ —moaning into his ear and teeth nipping at his skin.

He can feel Jihyun’s hardness through his pants—he _wants_ it, and there’s something so lustful and intoxicating about that. Want, want, _want._ It’s like an art. And Jihyun, naturally, is an artist.

He’s humping him and pushing their bodies together and telling him he loves him and that he’d only ever dreamed of this and he can’t believe it’s coming true. Jumin’s returning his actions, tugging his coat off his back and kissing him eagerly.

“I love you, Jihyun, I- I love you _so much—”_

And Jihyun’s laugh is soft and breathless, tugging his shirt up and throwing it to the ground before working his zipper.

Once again, it’s blurred, and he’s drunk and confused and so in love, and Jihyun’s naked body is leaning over him, throwing the last article of clothing on the floor. He’s kissing down his bare chest.

_“You’re so beautiful.”_

He positions himself between Jumin’s legs, moans muffled, and he rocks his hips forward and thrusts into him, sending Jumin clutching at the sheets and begging for more.

His movements are slow and gentle, and Jumin pulls him closer, gripping his back. His name escapes Jumin’s mouth in broken groans, and the bed creaks underneath them. Hot lips against Jumin’s shoulder, teeth at his skin.

God, this _feeling,_ it’s- it’s so new and it feels so good and he’s experiencing it with Jihyun. He’s having sex with Jihyun. He’s _in love_ with Jihyun.

And he’s panting and cursing and begging for _more, harder, faster,_ and soon enough, Jihyun picks up speed and their hips meet rhythmically, and he’s drunk on the feeling of Jihyun inside of him, loving every part of him.

Jumin’s pinned onto his back and everything is so unbelievably _Jihyun_ —he leans over him as he fucks him, rolling his hips and thrusting into him faster and faster. Each creak of the bed, each time their hips meet, Jumin bites his lip and moans louder, and it feels so _good—!_

Pleasure is building and building and he’s so, so close to his climax, _painfully close—_

His name breathlessly escapes Jihyun’s mouth, and he swings his arm around to wrap his hand around his dick. He’s working Jumin towards his high point and pumping his hand and rocking his hips and making him _forget his name,_ when he thrusts into him with each pump of his hand, and he can never get enough of it.

“Oh _god,_ ohh- _fuck- Jihyun—!”_

His orgasm hits, and it’s like his body is on _fire_ —he’s shaking, broken words, pleasure reaching a climax and spilling over, and it’s blurry again. He’s sweating and his body is trembling, and he can feel Jihyun’s hand pumping his dick and working him through it, pulling out.

He’s tense, clenching his jaw, and his orgasm is still coursing through his body, euphoric and exhilarating. Jihyun works his hand, his own body trembling against him, and he comes, a relief.

He can’t get enough of this, of _him,_ and when he’s in his moment of bliss, he hears Jihyun moan and work his own dick—he’s hitting that climax, and he’s almost there.

Jumin grips his shoulders, pushing him to the side and pinning him onto the bed, leaning over him. His head is pounding and his heart is beating out of his chest and his kisses are sloppy and uncontrolled, moving down Jihyun’s chest before licking and sucking at his tip.

He’s pumping his hand and licking from his base to his tip, taking him deeper into his mouth and working him through his orgasm. Jihyun’s panting and moaning Jumin’s name and gripping the sheets, and he comes.

Jumin licks and swallows and works his hand until he’s finished, a final low groan escaping his mouth, and they’re lost in their moment of bliss and love.

And it’s so, so blurry, and in his drunken mind, he feels

Jihyun’s arms around him

His soft lips against his hair

His fingers gliding over his skin

His warm breath against his neck

“I love you.”

It’s so new to him, this experience. Having sex with Jihyun, laying in bed with him, falling in love with him.

He’s so unbelievably drunk, and Jihyun looks so unbelievably beautiful.

“I love you, too.”

/

It’s, hot, hot, hot under the covers, and the sun makes its way above the horizon, shining through the window and spilling onto the bed, where they lay together.

He has a _painful_ hangover, a pounding headache, and stinging eyes. There’s an aching feeling in his groin. His eyes flutter open to the mess of Jihyun’s hair and his warm skin, and he sighs, a smile on his face.

It’s new and it feels so good and he’s in love with Jihyun. _God, he’s in love with Jihyun...!_

He told him that the night before— _I love you, I love you_ —and he’s feeling it in the morning glow, the sunlight on Jihyun’s face...

He’s so unbelievably beautiful.

Jumin traces circles on Jihyun’s bare chest, lifting his arm so it’s hugging around his shoulders, before he feels it move on its own and pull him closer.

He’s placing soft kisses on Jihyun’s neck when he speaks. “Good morning.”

“Good morning.”

“The only name I could remember last night was yours.”

Jihyun’s _laugh...!_

It’s quiet, and his lips turn up into a smile. Jumin’s hungover and in love and all he can think about is Jihyun.

He rolls over to lay atop Jihyun, leaning down to kiss him gently, his own, soft laugh escaping his mouth. Jihyun’s returns the kiss, hands cupping Jumin’s face.

“I love you.” Whispered against Jihyun’s lips, and he says it back, and he’s drowning and drowning and

drowning and

drowning

and

drowning

He holds out his pinky finger, smiling.

“To us,” Jumin says.

“To us.”

They link their pinkies and hold them together.

**Author's Note:**

> i can’t thank u guys enough. ilysm
> 
> tumblr: bisexualray


End file.
